lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Disappearing Acts
The brutal rape of an FBI racketeering suspect leads Benson and Stabler into a federal investigation of an organized crime boss. Plot The detectives respond to a brutal rape only to have the victim taken into custody by federal agents on racketeering charges. The investigation leads them to a father & son duo who are in the federal witness protection program and an agent who appears bound and determined to protect them, regardless of consequence, so they can testify against the Russian mob. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Pam Grier as Assistant U.S. Attorney Claudia Williams Guest cast * John Heard as Peter Sipes / Gregory Rossovitch * Michael Kelly as Mark * Caprice Benedetti as Amanda Curry * Joe Maruzzo as Joe Tucci * Tom Guiry as Gavin Sipes / Nikolai Rosovitch * Brian Delate as U.S. Marshal #2 * David St. Louis as U.S. Marshal #1 * Laura Poe as FBI Agent #1 * Craig Mathers as FBI Agent #2 * Grigori Gurvich as Sergei Pearlman * John Henry Redwood as Judge Ernest Volpe * Barbara McCulloh as Lynn Moody * Frank Rodriguez as Guard * Michael Bolus as Michael Kerring * Keith Reddin as Lab Technician * Kelly Kirklyn as Doctor * Kevin Corstange as Waiter * Brian Cahill as Paramedic * Karen Joy Mobley as Secretary * Lou Carbonneau as CSU Tech Supervisor References References Quotes :Captain Cragen: I got a call from the US Attorney’s Office with assurances; as soon as we make an arrest, they will produce Amanda Curry for trial. :Benson: How are we supposed to do this without the cooperation of our complaining victim? ---- :Claudia Williams: You cannot interrogate the prisoner about the federal case against her or anything related to it. :Benson: What if her criminal affiliations directly relate to the attack? :Claudia Williams: Well if Miss Curry’s business associates were involved, she’d be in the morgue. ---- :Michael Kerring (to Munch & Fin): What do you guys do here, anyway? :Fin: We catch rapists, pedophiles and murderers. :Michael Kerring: Damn. Well, in that case, I can honestly say that whatever it is, I didn't do it. I am no short eyes, I have never touched a woman that I didn't have to pay for... :Fin: Slow your roll, moron. We're just looking for some background. ---- :Stabler: I'm done talking. Charge me or let me go. (gets up) :FBI Agent: Have a seat. :Stabler (to Claudia Williams through the two-way mirror): You know we had nothing to do with the hit. I'm not confessing, so why don't you just let me go? You think I don't use these tactics myself? :FBI Agent: I can make you sit down, Detective Stabler. Up to you. ---- :Cragen (to Stabler): How you holding up? :Stabler: Denied my civil liberties, treated like some skell, suspected of conspiracy to commit murder, but, you know, I think I've hit bottom. :Munch: IAB was here digging for dirt. :Stabler: Guess I spoke too soon. ---- Background information and notes *The evidence photo of one of the previous rape victims is that of Victoria Kraft, one of the victims in the first season's "Limitations." *The episode's name breaks the usual pattern of one word episode names, and it is the only episode in season four with more than one word in the episode name. It would be the last episode title with two words until season 13, following Christopher Meloni's departure from the show. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes